This protocol prospectively assesses the effects of exercise during pregnancy and lactation on total body and regional bone density in women. It is hypothesized that exercise during pregnancy and lactation will positively influence bone density. Previous studies suggest that calcium is stored in the skeleton during pregnancy, withdrawn from the skeleton during lactation, with resumption of pre-conception levels once lactation ceases.